


Torment

by Scarletr0se



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No really guys this series will have a lot of angst and im sorry, Partial Nudity, Prompt Fill, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletr0se/pseuds/Scarletr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Inquisitor Lavellan is captured while out on the field and tortured by mages/demons similar to the way Cullen was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally going to be a one-shot fic but I decided there was potential for so much that I've split it into a series. I've turned the prompt into my kind of own thing over time.
> 
> Shout out to Geeky-Jez and the Well of Sorrows chat for the awesome support and helping me focus long enough to actually plot out 9 chapters and character developments! Love you guys.

“Era,” Cullen whispered on to her cheek, nuzzling her awake with his nose. “it’s morning, wake up.” he continued softly while he laid a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. The stubble from a night’s rest tickled her awake. She groaned softly and buried her face deeper into the nape of his neck. Lavellan made small mewling protests when he tried to separate her from him, and it only made her cling to him harder underneath the sheets.

“It’s cold…” she mumbled into his skin, fingers hooking into his shoulder trying to retain the warmth as long as he would allow her. Cullen’s fingertips ghosted along the curve of her bare back, the sheets rustling with his movement.

“There’s much work to be done.” he chuckled and she felt it deep in his chest.

“You work too much, dear.” she croaked in her morning voice. Her hand ran from his shoulder to his chest and rubbed lazy shapes across the thin hair. Era shook her head against him once more in protest. “I could just order you to stay, _Commander Cullen_.”

“But that would be an abuse of your power, _Inquisitor Lavellan_.” he countered as he lay another gentle kiss, this time to her temples. The wisps of crimson hair fell over her features as she shifted slightly against his frame. He spoke with soft tones in the morning because it was the only way to convince their Inquisitor to leave the bed, and him.

“Would it, now?” she mused while swinging her hooked leg fully over him, now sitting in his lap. The sheets sunk around her hips and concealed what lay beneath for the both of them. Era pressed her lips to his forehead, noting the sweat that sheened the skin. She fluttered kisses across his eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, jaw, and then finally to his lips.

Era’s small hands cupped the strong line of his jaw when she pulled from the kiss. Her amber eyes flashed over her commander’s realizing how red they were. Cullen sat up, a hand resting on her thigh and the other at the small of her back so she could keep her balance. He rested his head against her bare chest and sighed. She frowned in response and began running her fingers through his golden night tousled hair, massaging his head as she continued.

“That feels… _nice_.” the commander hummed in approval. The headache was relentless but just being in her arms was enough to lift some of the pressure. He rubbed the small of her back during their embrace and she recognized the slight tremble in his hands.

“It’s bad this morning, isn’t it?” Era asked with concern floating in her voice. She didn’t like to see him suffer but admired his strength in continuing the fight against his addiction to lyrium. “Maybe you should rest today.”

“Mm, I am afraid I can not.” he spoke as he nestled his face in between her breasts and laid a small kiss to her sternum before glancing up at his love. “I must break in some of the recruits today. Just a simple road securing. Reports of bandits pestering the merchants on the trade route have surfaced. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours; there and back.” The morning light caught Cullen’s eyes as he leaned up to plant a kiss under her chin and he winced. She noticed.

“Cullen… You need to rest. If there is a confrontation with the bandits you would be in no shape to handle them. I won’t lose you to something so careless.” she demanded while holding his face in her hands. She slipped out of his lap, off the bed, and began to dress herself.

“Then who will take them? There is no one else. I must be the one. Ser Barris is runni--” he paused as she glared at him and he swallowed the remainder of his words.

“I will.” Era quipped. “I’m the bloody Herald of Andraste. I think I can handle a few bandits.” Her fingers deftly tied the toggles of her tunic. “You stay in bed and rest. That’s an order, Commander.” Any argument he would have prepared was drowned in a kiss. She placed her hand flat on his chest and pushed him back on to the pillows. “I’ll have your breakfast sent up later. Try not to drown in paperwork while I’m gone.” Era teased on her way out of her chambers, blowing him a kiss before she shut the door. Cullen pulled the covers over his head with a sigh and tried to fall back asleep despite the pounding in his head. It was, after all, an order.

 

***

 

“Head out!” Era shouted while clicking her heels against the red hart to command it forward. The twenty men behind her kept formation and marched in time. They varied in ages and races but were brought together for one cause. Some had lost families in haven, and some simply joined to see the fabled Herald of Andraste, others just wanted to serve or have an excuse to fight. To her it didn’t matter their reasons, it only mattered that when the time came they were prepared.

They marched down the mountain with the Inquisitor at the head. It took a few hours until they arrived at the fork of the trade route. Era dismounted and pulled the reins over the hart, having it walk along side of her. “We’re here. Keep an eye out.” she warned. The road was empty with no signs of life other than the Herald and her recruits for a ways. The silence was unnerving but not unwelcome, until one of the recruits piped up.

“Y--Your worship?” The young human stuttered, his voice slightly trembling as she turned to face him. “Forgive me, but why are you taking us on this mission? I thought the Commander was… supposed to…” He trailed off, her gaze proving particularly intimidating for him.

“Your name, Recruit?” Era questioned with an eyebrow slightly raised and head leaning a little to the side.

“G-Geoff, Ser. M’am. In-- Inquisitor. I mean, your worship!” Geoff groaned in exasperation as one of the men elbowed him in the side with a snicker and buried his face in his hands. Little laughs could be heard resonating from the back row.

“Someone’s quite taken with you, Inquisitor!” A teasing shout launched from the back line and resulted in the uproar of laughter from the rest of the men. Geoff tried to turtle into his armor to no avail, attempting to conceal the blush in his cheeks. Era rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a cease and desist-ing manner.

“Enough! The poor lad is nervous enough as it is.” She looked to Geoff. “To answer your question, Recruit, the Commander is indisposed for the day. Unfortunately, someone had to take you. If we allow the bandits to pick off the traders we lose supplies and income to Skyhold. Besides, it’s best I show you I don’t shoot lightning from my eyes and breath fire or whatever obscene tavern rumors float around about me.” The elf offered the young man a smile and he nodded. The laughter among the ranks settled and they patrolled the roads for the following hours.

It wasn’t until the final hour they noticed smoke in the distance. When the company approached the scene they saw a razed caravan and slain druffalo. Era shouted commands of alarm and preparation. “They may still be near by, keep a wary eye. See if there are any survivors.” A few men rushed to the wagons scanning for any signs of life. Era turned her eyes to the ground and hills looking for any trace of footprints, any inkling that could be given as to where to pursue. There was nothing.

“Inquisitor! There are no bodie--” The man was cut off with an arrow to his throat.

“Ambush!!” She released the reins of her mount and pushed it away so it could run to safety. “Form up!” The recruits formed a phalanx circle with their shields offering maximum line of sight for the onslaught. The war cries that followed were not of warriors, but of mages. Their veins and eyes glowed red with the tint of corrupted lyrium.

The battle danced along, mages falling to the ground. The recruits held strong for a ways. The phalanx was eventually broken and the men lay scattered fighting their own skirmishes. The clang of swords, shield, and the crackle of magic filled the air. It wasn’t until one of the recruits fell that Era broke her stride. The mages fought with full force now and that was when it dawned on her. They were toying with them.

The recruits were not prepared to handle such magics, they were no templars. Even as Era continued her deadly waltz of daggers, shadows, and misdirections it was not enough. Two more recruits fell and the rest were beginning to falter. It wasn’t enough. She was not enough.

  
“Retrea--” her concentration wavered long enough for her to be struck by a fireball to the chest silencing the evacuation call. It stole the air from her lungs and she scrambled from her knees returning to her feet, trying to catch her breath. A dull thud and a crack was heard, a sharp pain in the back of her head caused her to stagger. Her vision darkened and her body fell forward onto the damp ground. The view of the battle and her men faded from sight as Era lost consciousness.


End file.
